


Sensation

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Ghost River Theatre's Touch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Explicit Sexual Content, Hedonism, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: All Daniel's looking for is a new and unique team building experience to add to his company's offerings. What he finds is far more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flavour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044175) by [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko). 



> The [promotional gallery from the show run](https://www.flickr.com/photos/beakerhead/sets/72157670926053593), which gives a small hint of how evocative the experience truly was.

After performing on stage for crowds of hundreds a night, John couldn't help but find _Sensation_ a little strange. No, not strange. Surreal. Surreal, to go from hundreds to an audience of only a dozen, to go from singing his heart out to barely speaking at all. He was used to having every eye in the house on him. Now he had none.

"Just think about it," his friend Larry had said, when the final dates for his current show were announced. "I'm sure I'll have an opening, I always do. It's easy money between shows, easy work. And I know I can reply on you."

"You don't have to make room for me in your play just because you feel sorry for me." John replied, idly tracing circles around his friend's nipple. "Though appreciate you trying to cheer me up."

"You saying the sex didn't cheer you up enough?" Suddenly John found himself pinned on his back again, Larry smiling overtop of him. 

John smirked back. "Well, I'm very, very disappointed at the moment. I might need a little more... therapy."

Larry chuckled, dropping his mouth for a slow kiss. "Say you'll consider my offer."

"Lar...."

"Come on. Or at least promise me you'll come _experience_ it. I can put you in the jump seat on Monday when you're dark. Come for the late show and I'll go home with you afterwards."

"You drive an irresistible bargain," John murmured, and pulled him down into his kisses.

They'd never been serious, him and Larry. But even in the incestuous New York theater scene their paths had crossed with an abnormal regularity when they'd first been starting out, and they'd become fast friends. It was nice, to have no-strings attached sex whenever they were both single. Uncomplicated.

The idea behind _Sensation_ had intrigued him. Perhaps a very small part of him was jaded enough by the New York theater scene's pompous efforts to be edgy and different to think the idea of it - a performance in a reclaimed salon, where the audience spent the entire time blindfolded, experiencing the script through words and touch only - kitchy, but he certainly would have never told Larry that.

Then he experienced it.

For a long time after the end of the performance he sat quietly in the salon chair, listening to the chatter of the other patrons as the performers blow-dried their hair. Standing behind him, Larry caught his gaze in the mirror, giving him a smile that was warm and fond and had none of it's usual teasing. He ran his fingers through John's hair as he dried it, twisting curls around his fingers, finally turning off the dryer and setting it down as people began to file out. "So... when do you want to start?"

John pursed his lips. "You didn't even ask me if I liked it."

"I can tell you did," Larry shot back, smile turning smug. "So?"

"And I'd have to do people's hair?

"Just a wash and dry. I know all those years backstage haven't left you completely clueless."

John tried to find the gap in the thick black stage curtain that blocked of the rest of the salon. "If I agree, will you show me how you did it right now?"

"If you swear yourself to absolute secrecy."

John grinned, hopping out of his chair. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Just as Larry was about to pull aside the curtain, though, John caught his arm. "I have to ask, though... were you my guide? I'm pretty sure it was your whisper. It was, wasn't it?"

Grinning, Larry shook his head. "Not knowing is part of the experience. For some, the most important part. It's a secret you can never tell."

 

~~~

 

Daniel had almost written the play off when he'd first heard about it. You could never tell with theater, especially theater employing non-traditional hooks to try and set itself apart in the extensive New York theater scene. For every Punchdrunk production or Drunken Shakespeare were five plays that left you confused, unsatisfied and covered in cheap fake blood, or manipulated for cheap horror thrills. Or the hook just was poorly conceived, trite, tropey, or cliche and completely unsatisfying.

 _Sensation_ had merit, though, at least professionally. The play had been running for a year, so it appeared like it might have staying power. The shows were exclusive, small audience, and offered corporate buy-outs. And while many of the online reviews were the carefully formulaic promotional accolades of a reviewer trying to please their audience, there were enough hints of what must have been a genuinely evocative experience.

Plus, their standard booking was ten, which was coincidentally just large enough to take his entire company, including his EA and the office manager.

The couple leaving the salon when they arrived were visibly giddy, talking to each other in hushed, excited voices. It was a good sign.

The fact that the most beautiful man in the world was standing behind the counter certainly didn't hurt, either.

For a few minutes, as two of his other partners checked in ahead of him, Daniel resisted the attraction. He was here to evaluate the production, not the front of house staff. But he was also here to experience it, he reminded himself, and closed his eyes for a moment, mentally telling his mind to quiet, to tone done the desire to always record and assess and analyze. This experience was about _feeling_.

"They make them cute here, don't they?" May murmured next to his ear, and Daniel chuckled softly.

"You know me too well."

"And that's why we work so well together," she replied with a smirk, nudging him ahead of her as the spot at the counter in front of the beautiful man opened up. Entirely self-serving, Daniel knew; May certainly wanted to flirt with the woman beside him, equally as good looking.

The man was even prettier up close, green eyes striking under a carefully styled mop of dark curls. "Welcome to _Sensation_. I'm John. What's your name?"

Daniel found himself smiling, charmed. "Daniel. Schreber."

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel." John took a magnetic name tag from behind the counter, writing his name on it carefully with a thin black dry-erase. "Would you like a wet or dry shampoo service tonight?"

"Wet, thank you."

"Any allergies to food or cosmetics?"

"No."

"Perfect. If you could just sign the waver in front of you indicating we've had this conversation?" John marked down the options on the nametag, passing it across the counter to him with a smile. "Can I get you some tea, Daniel? We have Goddard's exclusive blends of chamomile relaxation or peppermint calm."

"Peppermint. Thank you." Part of him wanted to initiate contact as John handed him the cup, wanted to let his fingers brush against the other man's, brief but deliberate. _Don't flirt with the staff_ , Daniel reminded himself firmly. _He's just doing his job._

But as John handed him the tea he seemed to hesitate, and there was a flash of real interest - not just polite engagement. "Are you looking forward to the show?"

He couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. "Oh, very. I've heard it's an incredible experience. My company runs a service that focuses on enabling synergy and improving team dynamics in the executive environment, we've been in talks with the producer to reserve some afternoon shows for the client groups we work with."

Daniel could see the man assess his words and file them away quickly - obviously intelligent, behind the front of beauty. "I think you're really going to like it." he said, and Daniel forced himself to step away from the counter to let the next person step forward.

Soon enough John was leading Daniel, May and four of the others down the back hall to a small lounge, where they were instructed to remove their coats, suit jackets, shoes and socks, glasses and hand jewelry. Was it his imagination, or was John's attention on him more than the others? Perhaps just wishful thinking. 

"Now, if you would please put on your blindfolds with the elastic at the base of your neck, I'll go and bring in your guides for the evening. I'll see you after the performance."

And that was that, Daniel told himself, covering his eyes and turning his attention to the experience.

For a few minutes there was nothing in the room but silence. Under the very bottom of the blindfold - a plain black satin sleep mask - Daniel could just see a sliver of the carpet, blurry and indistinct without his glasses on. Then the door opened, and he could hear people enter, moving towards them. A brief glimpse of slippered feet in front of him was all the warning he received before feeling someone reach out to take his hands from where they hung at his side, clasping them gently. His guide took a step backwards, slowly leading Daniel forward and into the room. Was it a man that lead him, or a woman? Daniel couldn't tell, not without obviously stroking the hands that lead him. He let his eyes close, completely focusing on the sensations.

The carpet was soft underfoot, transitioning to cool, hard flooring. His guide slowed, stopped, and through their joined hands he urged Daniel to turn, stepping sideways. He felt a soft tease of breath on his cheek. "I'm going to guide your hand to the arm of a chair," whispered his guide, undoubtedly masculine. "Please sit down."

"Welcome," said a new voice as he sat, a soothing baritone. Daniel found himself smiling, listening to the introduction, letting the voice lull him as it urged him to let go of his senses, to focus only on the words and the things he would feel. "Let's begin with chapter one. In front of you there is a tray. On that tray, there is an object that belongs to a place. Place your hand over it. Pick it up. Hold it. Let your mind go to that place."

A paper drink umbrella, Daniel thought with a smile, running his fingers over the delicate paper, then twirling the stick between his fingers. When was the last time he'd had a drink with a paper umbrella? The poolside in Vegas. A vacation far too long ago. It was nice to remember it, to remember how nice it had been to relax, to turn off his mind and forget about work.

He set the umbrella down as the voice urged him to, following the voice's instructions to lean back in his chair, which adjusted into a lounge smoothly and easily. It was a hair washing chair, of course, but it was easy enough to remember the lounge by the pool, lifting his feet as instructed and feeling his guide tuck a footstool under them. The room was suddenly warmer, a warmth that radiated through the light cotton of his shirt. He listened to the voice describe the light summer breeze as his guide fastened a salon cape around his neck, ruffling the fabric like the wind.

Even knowing what was coming, it was pleasant to listen to the speaker talk about the clouds that rolled across the sky, the smell of the coming rain as it began to patter down onto the grass. "In the heat of the day the rain feels beautiful to you. You tilt your head back as you feel the first drops begin to fall against your hair."

It was a bit like guided meditation, Daniel found himself thinking as the sinks around him all turned on simultaneously. Meditation and storytelling at once. Then, as the warm spray of the shower head hit his hair, he realized it was something else. The experience was hedonism, being pampered by sensation. How long had it been since someone else had washed his hair for him? Gentle fingers ran across his scalp, soaking his hair, then working in a shampoo that smelled fresh and delightfully citrusy.

He dropped his right hand beside the chair when urged, finding soft, thick grass under his fingers, damp from the rain. He smiled, running his fingers through it. The ideas behind the performance were simple, almost basic. But somehow it all worked perfectly. It was easy to let his mind drift, to focus on the sensations, on the story that unfolded.

Hair washed and wrapped in a cap, he let his anonymous guide urge him to stand, guiding him forward again, whispering a soft instruction in his ear to stand still. The object to start the next chapter was a cookie, the sugar sticking to his fingers. He took a bite when urged. A ginger cookie, soft and warm and sweet. He felt a little dismayed to put it down.

"Think back to the summer days of your childhood," the voice instructed him. His guide's hands urged him to step forward, and suddenly the floor beneath his feet was cool, soft and rough at the same time. It was easy to imagine walking barefoot through the backyard of his parent's house in Queens. He held his hands out when directed, all the while imagining the blue, cloudless sky, the rustle of the wind in the crabapple tree. His guide's fingers, gentle on his skin, unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling them up. Then he grasped one of Daniel's hands in both of his, fingers rough with what must have been a sugar scrub, gently rubbing it over his skin as the voice spoke of digging in the sandbox, searching for a lost treasure long buried.

Hedonism, Daniel thought again, and smiled, enjoying the care with which his hands were exfoliated, then wiped clean with a warm, damp cloth as the voice spoke of the care of a parent or loved one at the end of the day. It was a lovely, nostalgic feeling. They'd stopped having regular family dinners when his parents had moved upstate. When was the last time he'd been home? Maybe it was time to take a trip. Maybe he could talk Ben into leaving his restaurant for a night and going with him.

"Chapter three," the voice said, and Daniel found himself almost loathe to move on. He let his guide move him forwards, the tile underfoot once more cool and smooth, then colder. The whole room felt colder, and the voice spoke of a dark winter's night, spoke of the silence of a world blanketed in snow, the stars tiny pinpricks of light in the velvet darkness above. He found himself helped into some kind of long jacket, heavy and soft, felt the slow zip of the zipper almost as much as he heard it, the teeth pressing and grinding together as his guide slowly moved the pull up his front. A thick woolen scarf was pressed into his fingers, which he wrapped around his head when instructed.

"I'm going to guide your hand to the arm of a chair," whispered his guide again, and Daniel settled down, felt his feet lifted, guided onto a bar, warm, fluffy slippers placed over them as the voice spoke of thick winter boots against the snow.

It was easy to imagine it, to imagine the cool air against his cheeks was the biting cold of winter, a few fat, fluffy flakes of snow drifting around him. "Stick out your tongue. Feel the coldness of the snowflakes as they fall into your mouth," the voice urged, and Daniel felt wet drops of something fall against his tongue. Peppermint, cool and refreshing.

"Beside you, your lover stands with you," the voice told him, and for a moment Daniel's mind stalled. His lover? His mind drew a blank. There was no one he wanted with him like this. Not any of his past boyfriends. Certainly not the last few men he'd slept with, brief flings that were nothing more than a pleasant night. He hadn't pursued more. Not when dating was so much work, not when work kept him so busy. Not having anyone in his life made it hard to suspend disbelief, the logical part of his mind thought, creeping back in. Irritated, Daniel tried to push it away.

"Your lover smiles at you," the voice continued softly, "a smile that warms you to the tips of your toes. They reach out with their gloved hands to take one of yours."

Suddenly Daniel felt just that - warm hands clasping his, fingers covered in thin-knit gloves. _My ideal lover,_ he told himself, because surely the time would come again when he'd feel like a relationship would be a benefit and not a chore.

"Your lover rubs your cold hand between theirs," the voice continued, and Daniel's mind imagined the pretty man from the front desk, remembered the thrill of desire he'd felt at his smile. "They smile, and as they gaze into your eyes, their fingers stroke your palm, slowly tracing out a promise to you, a promise of love that speaks directly to your heart. A promise that you will carry with you forever, warm and safe in your heart."

Why was the thought so overwhelming? Daniel felt his throat tighten with emotion, felt tears burn at his eyes and seep into the blindfold. His guide's finger continued to stroke against his palm in slow patterns that he couldn't make himself try to understand. _This is just a performer_ , he told himself. _This is his job. You'll never know who he is. He'll never be more that the whisper of a voice. He'll never be more than this touch._

And yet... perhaps that was part of what was so beautiful about it all? He'd put his trust in this unknown man, put his trust in a complete stranger the moment he pulled the blindfold over his eyes. He'd opened himself up to vulnerability without even questioning, and this man had taken care of him, with no gain in it for himself beyond giving Daniel this experience that was deeply... deeply evocative. Even.... intimate.

"Chapter four," the voice said, and Daniel felt a sudden rush of loss, a sudden yearning to stay in the dark and the cold, to stay with this ideal of love. Logically he knew it wasn't real, it couldn't be, but in the moment that logic was completely divorced from the way he felt. He let himself be urged to his feet, lead, sitting down again as the voice took him into a warm, dark room, a place to be at peace, a place to surround himself with anything he wanted in the world.

For a moment, all Daniel could feel was a sudden and unbearable loneliness. But that was silly. He had so much in his life that brought him joy. He thought of the joy of his work, of sitting out on the balcony of his apartment at night, overlooking the lights of the city and savoring a fine glass of scotch after a long, successful day. He thought of catching a show with May, or spending a lazy sunday afternoon on her couch watching bad TV and sharing a bottle of wine. No matter whether or not they were dating they always found time for each other. He thought about Ben, of drinking a glass of wine in the kitchen of his restaurant late at night when things had begun to slow down, watching Ben cook new concoctions from the various ingredients in the hotel's ample pantry.

He already had so much love and contentment in his life, he thought, letting himself relax to the touch of his guide as he smoothed satin-soft moisturizer over his hands, then gently smoothed the same over his face. Then his touch disappeared, and in the silence that followed Daniel realized that the performance was over.

"Thank you for sharing this experience with us today," the voice said in confirmation. "In a moment, a stylist will come to dry and style your hair. You may take off your blindfold whenever you like."

It was strange, coming back to the world, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He didn't quite feel ready. He felt good, though, despite the outpouring of emotion. He felt pampered and relaxed. He sat in front of a stylist's mirror, in a row of chairs, a black curtain hanging behind them, blocking off the rest of the room. The other five who were with him were just as quiet as he, looking just as dazed. His office manager leaned over to talk to May in a hushed voice, but the others stayed silent, and Daniel did as well, though he found himself searching the faces of the stylists that appeared, wondering if one of them had been his guide. No, there were no men in the group. He felt a little disappointed, but pushed it away, smiling as his stylist introduced herself, answering her questions politely as she took a blow dryer to his hair.

By the time he'd put back on his glasses and jacket and returned to the waiting room, he felt a little more himself. John smiled at him from behind the counter. "Welcome back. Here's your take-away bag from our sponsors, Goddard Tea House and Phola Beauty and Spa. Would you like another tea?"

"Please," Daniel replied, taking the warm paper cup from him gratefully. He nodded to one of his other partners, Simon, as he stepped out from the other door - presumably where the other half of the attendees were having their hair done.

"That was a hell of a thing," Simon said with a soft, incredulous laugh, and Daniel found himself nodding.

"It was a lot more... evocative than I expected."

"Really? What was your favorite part?"

Daniel turned back to look at John at his question, as Simon answered. "The meditative chapter at the end was really nice. Very relaxing, very... grounding."

"A lot of people say that," John replied, glancing to him briefly. Then he looked back to Daniel smile softening slightly. "And you?"

For a moment Daniel's words stuck in his throat. How was it fair for anyone to be that pretty? "The winter level," he said after a moment, and watched John's eyes light up.

"Right? Especially the glove. The first time I experienced the show it was so amazing. It felt so special."

 _Were you my guide?_ Daniel wanted to ask, but the question stuck in his throat. It was silly to wonder. John had been working the desk the whole time... hadn't he? He stepped closer to the counter, feeling strangely nervous as he set down his cup and pulled his wallet out of his breast pocket. "I don't suppose I could find out who my guide for the evening was? I'd very much like to tip him."

John glanced down briefly, still smiling, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, we can't allow that. The anonymity is an important part of the experience. But if you'd like to leave a tip you may, the performers split them all evenly."

"Of course," Daniel replied, swallowing down his disappointment and tucking two twenties into his hand. But it was alright. He'd be back again, he was certain of it. This would be an easy experience to sell to clients as part of their packages, a unique and exclusive experience. The surrender and vulnerability would help people open up, bond with each other whether they consciously realized it or not. And he was sure the observations he gain seeing people's reactions to the performance would provide incredibly valuable insights into his assessments.

And that meant he could see John again.

~~~

"What are you smiling about?" Larry asked, elbowing John lightly in the ribs as he walked past him to throw away the tray of half-eaten gingersnaps.

John chuckled, shaking his head. "Just thinking it was a good performance."

"Yeah? Does that mean you'll stick around for a bit?" His friend turned back to him, grinning.

"Maybe."

"You don't mind not being in the spotlight in front of hundreds of adoring fans?" Larry teased, still grinning.

John shook his head, thinking about the way Daniel had smiled when he'd run his fingers through his hair, and the wonder in his eyes when they'd met again at the end. He pressed his index finger against his palm, stroking gently. Maybe he'd see him again, if they decided to book clients for the show.

"As long as I can keep working the desk," he replied, and smiled.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Selfishly, Daniel found himself glad he was working alone when he brought his first group of clients to _Sensation_ later that week. John was at the desk putting together take-away bags, and he smiled widely, hurrying to unlock the door.

"Sorry I'm early," Daniel started, and John shook his head.

"Oh no, not at all. The others are just finishing setup. Would you like some tea?" His hand lingered briefly on Daniel's shoulder as he guided him inside, and Daniel forced himself to push away thoughts of flirtation.

 _He's just doing his job,_ he told himself firmly. "I'd love some tea. Thank you." He stood at the counter while John slipped behind it, caught in a strange, self-conscious awareness of wanting to stare at the man and simultaneously feeling shy about doing so. "I was hoping I could also complete check in with you. I have a list of everyone's allergies and preferences."

John grinned. "You're going to spoil me, doing my job for me. Sure, let me grab the nametags."

It didn't take long to have them all lined up on the counter. "Do you like the new bags?" John asked, motioning. They were a very classy matt black, a sticker placed diagonally along the front with the name of the play in brushed metallic silver. "They're just for your shows."

Daniel smiled. "They're very sharp. Are they smaller?"

"A bit, yeah. But they have new stuff. Lar went back to our sponsors with your contract info. Turns out they really like the idea of promoting to management and executives." He gave Daniel a wink.

"Lair?"

"Sorry - I mean Larry. We go way back. Did a number of couple shows together when we were just starting out. I don't think I could ever get into production myself, not like this, anyway. But he's just got this way of making contacts, he's so charming."

There was something more between them, Daniel could tell that immediately. He tried to push away the sudden surge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. "He must be a good contact to have, then."

"Oh, definitely. But it's not like - " John gave an abstract wave of his hand. "I mean, sure it's nice for me to be able to have a fallback like this when I'm between shows, but it's better to see him successful, you know? Like - like when you have that little cousin and you watch them grow up and get into Harvard, like you feel so, _so_ happy for them but also kind of proud at the same time even though you really had no hand in their success other than just being their friend?"

What a strange relationship that seemed to be. Daniel smiled, but before he could answer his phone buzzed. The driver. "They're five minutes out. Do you mind if we pre-pour the tea?"

"Sure. How many of each?"

Daniel quickly tallied the numbers, taking the steaming cups from him and setting them behind their respective name tags. "Thank you for letting me work in your waiting room during the performance, by the way."

"It's no trouble. I'll have to lock you in since I can't stay and watch the door, though, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh?" Daniel found himself smiling, teasing. "So you are one of the guides."

John grinned back. "That's for me to know and you not to find out. Oh! Do you want to ride jump seat?"

Daniel stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"I - the performance, I mean. We can add a seat. Do you want to do it again?"

"Oh!" Why was his heart racing? "I - if it's not any trouble, don't feel like you have to - "

"No trouble," John assured him quickly, smiling. "Let me just talk to Lar."

He disappeared just as another man appeared from the back, a sweet faced young thing who introduced himself as Leon. Soon he were busy welcoming clients, handing out drinks and name tags, and he didn't think about John's offer again until John was at his elbow. "If I could ask Jane, Greg R, Greg L, Dustin, Jeff and Christy to follow Daniel and I, please."

Why did he feel nervous? Daniel tried to bank down the feelings as he tugged the blindfold down over his eyes, waiting quietly at the end of the line of guests. There was no way of knowing if John would be his guide, or if he had been the previous time. Was the pair of dark slippered feet he could just see below the bottom edge of his blindfold the same as before?

"I'm going to guide your hand to the arm of a chair," whispered his guide as they stopped, soft and masculine. Was it the same whisper he'd heard before? The performing voice was certainly different this time, a warm, soothing alto woman taking them into the story, into the meditation.

Daniel was surprised to find that knowing what to expect didn't particularly lessen the emotional impact of the performance. But was it the performance, or his own feelings? He wanted it to be John, he realized. He couldn't deny that any more. It was too tempting to imagine the beautiful man's fingers running through his wet hair, gently massaging his scalp. He wanted to imagine that he'd placed his trust completely in John's hands, that the gentle care and guidance he received was from this beautiful man.

 _You're being a fool,_ he told himself, but as he followed his guide into the cold chapter all he could imagine was John at his side, his pretty green eyes dark in the dim light and cheeks pink from the cold as he smiled at him. The clasp of his gloved hands around Daniel's awoke such a surge of yearning that for a moment Daniel felt like he could hardly breathe.

He tried to pay attention to the press of his fingers, tracing gentle against his palm. A careful, deliberate u, then an r... was that a b, or a p? His mind couldn't follow.

It's not meant to be anything, he told himself firmly. Just a placeholder for his imagination to interpret however it wanted. It was about the idea, the emotion, not the message itself.

_A promise of love that speaks directly to your heart. A promise that you will carry with you forever, warm and safe in your heart._

It felt so painful, and at the same time so very, very good....

Maybe was time to consider dating again, he thought. His mind immediately warred with the idea. He didn't need anyone else in his life to be happy. Dating was just unnecessary time and effort. If he was that touch starved there were much easier ways to take care of that.

But when the gloved hands left his own it left him feeling even lonelier than before.

He forced his mind back to work and away from the last act of the performance. He needed to get his head back in the game, in any case. No time to wallow in his own feelings when he was supposed to be assessing others. As soon as they were given permission he slipped off the blindfold, taking a palmful of gel from the pump at his station and finger styling his damp hair, hurrying out without a blow dry. 

The waiting room was empty, which felt strange, and the door still locked, but he had enough to do. He needed to text the driver to be waiting, he needed to be waiting, needed to watch how people reacted, he....

"Did you enjoy the performance?"

John's smile was as sweet as always. Daniel's heart somersaulted in response. He hit send on his text and tucked his phone away, pulling out his wallet and pulling out a mass of bills. "I did. Very much, thank you. Please let me leave a tip?"

John gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "That's too much."

 

"I didn't pay for my ticket. And it must have been an inconvenience to fit me in - "

"Not at all," he replied softly, holding his gaze, and for a moment Daniel forgot to breathe.

Did he gasp, when he drew breath again? "I insist. Please." Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, you can do me a favor. Do you have a large glass jar? Quickly."

"Ah - I think I can... just a moment." There were a handful of cotton balls in the jar that he brought back, which he dumped out on the desk. Daniel swapped out his bills for one, folding the fifty carefully so that its amount could be seen and tucking it in the bottom of the jar.

"Daniel, you don't have to - "

He shook his head. "Call it an investment in the observations I will make."

"And that helps you?"

"It will help validate the opinions I'm forming." Suddenly the urge to show off was too great to resist. Daniel quickly ran through his current group in his head. "Eight of them will feel the need to match or exceed me. Two of them likely won't at all, one will will make a grand show of doubling it, and the CTO will quietly write you a check. I'll make you at least another five hundred dollars."

That beautiful teasing smile was back on John's face as he leaned closer to him over the counter. "You're very confident about that."

"I know people."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll buy you a drink." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, but John's smile just widened.

"Tonight? We're finished here by eleven. And if you're right then I'll buy you one."

God, what had he gotten himself into? But John seemed legitimately happy with the idea, eyes bright with excitement. "Alright," he said, trying to push away the wave of nervousness and anticipation that was threatening to pull him under. "Alright. Tonight."

"I'll look forward to it," John murmured. 

God, how was he so dreamy? How easy would it be to just lean in and kiss him? Daniel closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. Work. He smiled, touching John's hand briefly where it sat on the counter. "Thank you for taking care of me, John," he said softly, then forced himself to step away.

~~~

 

Daniel couldn't deny that an unexpected perk of his non-standard business hours was their enablement of his night owl tendencies. He could have chosen to do like some of his partners and used the morning for assessments, reporting and paperwork, but it was much nicer to spend the evening doing the same in his apartment, often with a glass of wine.

Thankfully, it also meant he had plenty to keep himself busy while trying not to think about the fact that he'd just asked the beautiful desk boy from _Sensation_ on a date.

 _Just for a drink_ , he told himself firmly. It didn't have to be anything more than that. Perhaps a casual encounter, if John was interested.

He was about to leave to head to the salon when his EA's name buzzed on his cell phone. "Jenny?"

"Sorry to call you so late. Mr. Smith from Smith & Hodson Associates just called in a code red, he's asking for you and May right away."

"Goddammit. Did he say who this time?"

"Richard Jones. And Bill Baxter. And Bill Baxter's younger brother, the first year associate."

"Jesus. I told Peter there was going to be an affair sooner or later." Normally Daniel would have felt at least slightly accomplished in being right, but spending the night trying to wrangle two overpriced, over-stressed lawyers into playing nice together in the sandbox was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. At least the regular meltdowns at Smith & Hodson justified his firm being kept on retainer. "Please tell him I'll meet him at his office in twenty," he told her, grabbing his go-bag and heading for the elevator.

Would John forgive him for standing him up? The number for _Sensation_ rang six times before the recording came on. Daniel's heart sank. Of course, they would be in the middle of the last performance.

 _"To leave a message in our general mailbox, press zero."_ What the hell would he say? Please tell the pretty man behind the desk that I have to cancel my date with him? Why the hell hadn't he asked for John's number?

Sighing, he hit the speed dial for his EA. "Jenny? I'm sorry, I know that it's late, but I'm hoping I can ask you to do me a really big favor...."

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Despite verifying with Jenny twice that she had indeed given his cell phone number to John with the bouquet of flowers he'd requested, he didn't hear from him, though he checked his phone as often as he dared. He tried not to feel disappointed. It had just been a drink, after all. And it wasn't like they knew each other. John had no reason to give him a second chance after standing him up.

He could have gone to the salon the next day, of course. But it felt wrong, invading his place of work without invitation. In any case, he had a group booked there the following Monday. It was soon enough.

It wasn't John behind the desk when he stepped into the waiting room, though, and it made Daniel's heart sank. As did the sight of a vase of wilting roses on the counter - mixed red and white, like he'd asked Jenny to buy. Daniel forced himself to smile at Leon, attending to business, making small talk as he did. "Your flowers look a little past their prime," he mentioned flippantly, and Leon laughed.

"I guess, yeah? Not sure where they came from, actually, I think one of the other performers left them here."

John was angry, then. About being stood up. Despite himself, Daniel felt a surge of disappointment. He couldn't stop himself from asking, though, before his clients came in, "There was another gentleman here last week working the desk...."

"Oh - yeah, John. It's his day off. Did you want me to leave a message for him?"

Daniel felt the tips of his ears burn disobediently. "Oh no, no, it's fine. Thank you."

 _He's clearly not interested,_ he told himself as he settled down in the waiting room to work, his clients disappeared into the performance. 

"You doing alright?" Ben asked him the next evening, when Daniel had sent his clients off in cabs and made his way back into the kitchens. "Long day?"

"Long week," Daniel replied truthfully. "And it's only Tuesday. Can I give you a hand with anything?"

His older brother shook his head, a hand on Daniel's back to guide him back towards the doors. "It's well in hand. But you can have a drink with me."

He wasn't sure at what point a drink turned into three, turned him spilling this turmoil of feelings about John to Ben. His brother stroked his back and murmured appropriate sympathies.

"You should probably try talking to him," Ben said when he was finally done. "You really won't know until you do."

He was right, of course. But that didn't make the prospect feel any easier. "Why the hell is it so hard to wrangle my own life when I spend my life wrangling other people's? God, this is exactly why I didn't want to pursue anything with anyone," Daniel replied, having to focus to keep from straight-out whining. "I hate feeling this way."

"Having a crush on someone?"

"Yes! This ridiculous, like... anxiousness. Questioning everything, everything you say, every decision you make. And then they smile at you and it's instant happiness. It's not _logical_ , there's no goddamn reason to feel this way."

Ben chuckled softly, patting his back. "Go talk to him," he said again gently. "You'll either figure it out or you won't. That's what you'd tell your clients, right? That taking action is better than dragging it out?"

"I suppose," Daniel said, and sighed.

At that point, going back to the salon just made sense.

Once he arrived he felt less sure of himself. The door was locked, the waiting room beyond it empty, and though his watch told him that the last performance would be over soon the idea of waiting was awkward and nerve-wracking. He pulled up a file on his phone, forcing himself to focus on work so much that the sound of the door finally unlocking made him jump.

"Daniel?"

Not John, but the smiling ginger man who produced the show. Daniel returned his smile, forcing down anxiousness, forcing himself not to blush. How on earth was he going to explain this? "Larry. Hi. Sorry to swing by unannounced. One of my clients misplaced, ah, their personal cell, I was wondering if you had any turned in...?"

"I don't think so...." Larry stepped back, holding the door for him. "I can help you look in the waiting room, if you like? Have they calling it?"

"Yes. No answer. It's alright, if you haven't seen one then it's likely not here. Bright pink case, it would be hard to miss."

"Are you sure? I don't mind checking the back for you. It's no trouble."

"No no, it's fine. Listen, um - " Daniel's stomach flipped disobediently. God, were his palms sweating? "The man who was working the desk last week, John. Is he in tonight?"

Larry's eyebrows knit together slightly, and Daniel could see a brief moment of confusion. Thankfully Larry didn't question it, though. "Yeah, I'll go get him for you. Please wait here moment."

He disappeared into the back, and for a long, heartstopping moment, Daniel worried that John might not come out to see him at all - or be angry if he did. He smiled as he saw Daniel, stepping towards him, though there was a hint of... was that nervousness?

"Larry said there's a phone missing?"

"There's no phone," Daniel admitted before he could stop himself. He caught himself fiddling with the edge of his suit jacket sleeve and forced his fingers to still. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I just... wanted to talk to you."

John's smile looked a little more hopeful. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I stood you up. I'm sorry I couldn't come tell you in person. I can understand why you'd be angry - "

John shook his head. "It's fine. I've had to schmooze enough in my time, I know how hard it can be to get away...."

Daniel gave a soft laugh, more nervous than amused. "If it had been just schmoozing I would have been here."

John's eyebrows rose slightly. "Really?"

"Of course." Daniel swallowed hard. "I know you don't know me, John, but I do take my commitments quite seriously. Unfortunately meeting you was superseded by one made to my largest client. I very much would have rather been with you."

John's smile softened, but for a moment he said nothing, conflict in the knit of his eyebrows. Finally he said, "Do you want to go now? I do owe you a drink."

"I - of course. If you're sure."

"I am. Just let me help finish up." John touched his arm briefly, smiling, then disappeared into the back again.

Daniel sat down on one end of the cushioned bench in the waiting room, disappearing into his phone to try and calm his nerves. Work was easy. He knew how things were supposed to go, how to do things right. Work was so much easier than - 

"So it was you that sent the flowers."

Daniel glanced up, a shock of panic buzzing through him. Larry was smiling down at him, more kind than teasing, and settled next to him on the bench.

"I'm sorry if I imposed - " he started, but Larry shook his head.

"Oh god, don't worry about it. I certainly don't police my performers. Or my friends." He lounged back against the cushions, still watching him. "He really liked them, you know."

"Really?" Daniel glanced to the bedraggled bunch where they still sat on the counter. "I was worried when I saw that they were still here. Are you sure?"

"'Course. He's an incorrigible romantic. The only thing better than getting flowers from a cute guy is showing off that you got flowers from a cute guy." Larry winked, smile wide and generous lopsided. It made Daniel feel a little more at ease. He'd only been involved with negotiating their agreement on a cursory level, but he could understand now why May had spoken so highly of him. Why John was obviously so fond of him.

"Thank you," he said softly, and Larry nodded.

"He really likes you too, you know," he said more quietly. "He's one of the best people I've ever known. Be good to him?"

"I'll do my best," Daniel managed to reply, trying to keep his heart from leaping from his chest.

"Stop flirting with my date." John breezed out of the back, giving the toe of Larry's shoe a playful kick with his own. Then he extended a hand to Daniel. "May I pick the drink?

Daniel took the offered hand, standing as he tried to consider a careful answer. "As long as it doesn't taste like a child's birthday party?"

John laughed, surprised. "Oh god no. Don't worry. That's hilarious." He gave a wave over his shoulder, towing Daniel for the door. "See you tomorrow, Lar!"

He tugged Daniel into a cab, greeting the driver and naming some place Daniel was unfamiliar with. As they started down the street he was briefly concerned that their destination was one of the rowdy late night clubs in the Meatpacking district, then relieved as they continued on.

"So," John started, leaning into him, "what exactly do you do that important clients are making you work at eleven at night? It seems pretty intense. I thought you just did - you know. Corporate experiences."

Daniel chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Somewhat. The experiences are part of it. We all have doctorates in applied psychology, certified to deliver a couple of different personality assessment intensives to help people understand how to work better together."

"Like those ones that tell you what colours you are?"

"Mm. Like one of those on steroids. But you can't define a person with a computer, so the assessments are each augmented and updated based on our own personal observations throughout the week. That's why something like your production is so valuable. It helps strip away the masks that rarely come off in a corporate setting."

"That makes sense." John smirked suddenly. "So I should call you Doctor Daniel then?"

"Only if that does it for you," Daniel found himself shooting back, flushing slightly as the words left his mouth and smiling to cover it. "We don't tend to stand on ceremony with our clients, things are easier when they're more informal."

"Like midnight meetings."

"God." Daniel leaned back against the seat. "Sometimes certain individuals need a little extra work to find... synergy. We've already built the relationship, so we continue the work. In cases of our longstanding clients, that often turns into discrete mediation of employee conflicts when dealing with them through official channels could make things... messy."

John's eyebrows knit. "Like... Bob's talking shit about Fred at the water cooler?"

"More like Bob's sleeping with his intern who happens to be Fred's kid brother."

"Oooh. Juicy. Sounds exciting."

"Exciting?" Daniel pondered the idea. "I suppose. It's challenging, the work feels very validating. I'd think theater is more exciting."

Surprisingly, John's smile faltered at that. The cab stopped before he could reply, and he leaned forward to pass a few bills up to the driver. Then he was taking Daniel into what proved to be a very tastefully decorated, sitting at the bar. 

He smiled at the bartender, green eyes bright in the warm, dimmed lighting, brushing away the offer of a menu. "We'll have one Peat and Coconut, one Curry and Milk, please."

"You got it."

Daniel stared at him. "I'm sorry, but... what kind of cocktails did you just order?"

John grinned. "The amazing kind. Best goddamn cocktails in the city. I mean, the entire cocktail menu's pretty good, but these two are my favorites. Taste both, have whichever you like. Or have both and I'll order another round."

He seemed completely in earnest, so either they were genuinely amazing or this beautiful man had the worst taste in cocktails Daniel had ever encountered. "Curry and... milk?" he asked tentatively.

"Sounds totally weird, I know. I don't think it's real milk, it's like... dragonfruit milk or starfruit or something."

"Milk. Not juice?"

"Yeah, it's... hang on, let me...." He leaned over, stretching out along the bar to grab a cocktail menu. Daniel tried not to watch his shirt ride up past his jeans. "Okay. It's Gin, lime, lychee milk, pistachio, basil and curry tincture. The Peat and Coconut is blended scotch, black cardamom and coconut liqueur. No birthday parties."

"They do sound like interesting flavour profiles."

"Mmm, flavour profiles." John grinned, leaning closer. "You a foodie too, Doctor Daniel?"

"Ah, a little. My brother is the executive chef at the Plaza."

"Mmm, fancy. Brilliance must run in your family, then."

"Oh stop." Daniel laughed softly, feeling his cheeks heat. Thankfully the drinks arrived before John could say anything else. They both ended up being as exceptional as promised, and he ended up laying claim to the Curry and Milk, letting the mix of flavours play over his tongue as he sipped it. "It's wonderful. Thank you for this."

"Hey, a deal's a deal, right?" John seemed a little uncomfortable at that, though, and Daniel felt a rush of regret.

"I'm sorry it couldn't have been the other night," he said again softly. "I really appreciate you agreeing to try it again."

John nodded, taking a long sip of his drink, now obviously uncomfortable. As much as Daniel generally enjoyed being with someone as obviously guileless as John, he almost wished he could ignore it now and just enjoy the night. He reached out to place a hand on John's arm. "There's something bothering you, though."

"Mm, no. I'm fine. I just...."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, and John sighed, glancing away.

"I need to be honest with you...." he bit his lip, staring down at his drink. He toyed with the toothpick. "I've been trying to tell myself not to pursue you. Not because I didn't want to, I just... it's complicated. So when you couldn't make it for drinks I tried to tell myself it was a sign that it was a mistake."

Daniel's heart sank. He pulled his hand back and forced himself to take another sip of the cocktail, trying to stay calm. "Do you still feel that way?"

John let out a long breath, pushing the toothpick back into his drink. But when he looked at Daniel there was a kind of helpless anguish in his eyes. "I can't get involved in anything serious right now. I'm sorry. If you want to have a couple of drinks and see where tonight goes that's fine, but I... I don't want to lead you on."

For a moment it was as though disappointment had squeezed every bit of breath from his lungs. Daniel closed his eyes for a brief moment, willing himself to push it away. His cheeks burned hot. _Don't be stupid. This is exactly what you wanted,_ he told himself.

And yet, he knew now that it wasn't. He'd spent too long assessing people not to know that John was exactly as he promised. Sweet and beautiful and funny and... he wanted that. 

"I understand," he managed to say, taking a rather larger sip of his drink. When was the last time he'd met anyone as lovely as John? Met anyone who'd made him _want_ to put in the effort of dating? And John didn't want that. 

John didn't want _him_.

Could he still do this, knowing John didn't want what he did? Could he allow himself a consolation prize of a night of pleasure with a beautiful man? Could he handle the inevitable heartbreak? Part of him wanted to argue, to fight. But he had to respect what John wanted, he had to accept....

"I'm sorry," John said softly, moving as if to touch him, then stopping. "Daniel, I...."

Daniel gave a soft cough to clear his throat. "Don't be. I - I appreciate you being upfront with me. I...."

Then he stopped, taking a moment to really look at the man in front of him - his body language engaged, his demeanor upset. His expression..... Daniel hesitated, then reached to cover his hand where it sat on the bar. "John... you can't get involved in anything serious, or you don't _want_ to?"

John sighed, shoulders slumping. He was silent for a long moment. "You won't want to," he said finally. 

"What makes you say that?"

John's lips pursed. "I'm likely going on tour. My agent's just negotiating my contract. Once rehearsals are finished I'll be on the road for at least a year. Maybe more. It's not really an appealing quality in a lover." His voice burred on the words, rough with emotion, and before Daniel could stop himself he'd twined his fingers with John's squeezing gently.

"This is something you know from experience."

John gave a soft, soundless laugh. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I just... I've had my heart broken too many times. I can't put myself at risk of that again. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Part of Daniel wanted to argue, to rail, to promise the moon. He held his words back, forced himself to take a deep breath and calm. If that was the way John felt, then he had to accept it. It wasn't his decision to make, as disappointing as it was.

"I'm sorry," John murmured again, squeezing his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...."

"Don't have enough experience with me to know whether or not I'll be like the others. I understand." Daniel tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "That's fine, that's your choice to make."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't you?" Daniel finished his drink and set it down, letting go of John's hand. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. Thank you for the drink, John." Then he turned and started for the door, forcing himself not to look back.

On the street, he stopped, heart aching. _You're making a mistake,_ he told himself. But at the same time, what else could he do? Just casually go to bed with him when he knew that he wanted more? But at the same time, how could he just walk away and not fight for it?

He stepped back against the side of the building, watching two cabs drive by and trying to tell himself just to step out and catch them when all he wanted to do was go back inside.

 _I can't walk away from this,_ he realized suddenly, and turned to hurry back inside.

He'd just grabbed the door handle when it burst open, John nearly running into him. Relief lit his features, and he pulled Daniel into a tight hug, pressing his face to his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Thank god you're still here. Please...."

"I couldn't leave," Daniel whispered in reply. He moved to cup John's face, arching up to press a trembling kiss to his lips. "I like you too much. I haven't liked someone like this in... I haven't wanted to be with anyone in years. Please tell me we can try? If you're not convinced by the time you leave on tour then I'll accept that, no questions asked. But if you ask me to commit to you, I will."

"Even when I'm gone?" John gave a trembling sigh against his lips. "Can you trust me to be true to you? Will it be worth it to you to commit when you won't be able to see me?"

"Shh..." Daniel kissed him again, stroking fingers up into his hair. "If you say you'll be true then I'll trust you, as long as you can trust the same. We'll find ways to make it work. Even if I have to fly out to the middle of nowhere every weekend just to see you when you're not on stage."

John's breath hitched against his lips. "You'd do that for me?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do. For anyone."

Suddenly John was kissing him back, trembling and hungry , fingers tangling in his jacket at the small of his back to pull him closer. "I want that," he whispered. "I want you. I really want you. Come home with me."

As much of a turn on as his words were, it was only a shade compared to the way they made his heart sing. "I'd really like that too, John."

The cab to John's apartment was short, thank god, because the way John was looking at him - desiring and adoring at once, like he wanted to kiss every inch of his body and devour him whole - left Daniel feeling weak-kneed and desperately aroused. John pulled him into a yearning kiss in the stairwell, and as soon as he'd had locked his apartment door behind them Daniel found himself pressed up against the wall and kissed breathless, John's fingers tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

"Wanted this the moment I saw you," he breathed, and Daniel felt his heart leap. "Every time I saw you I wanted it more. God, Daniel...."

 _Was it you in the salon?_ Daniel wanted to ask, and forced himself to hold back the question. "I wanted it too," he breathed instead, arching into his touch eagerly, tugging his shirt off over his head. "Take me to bed, John. Anything you want...."

"Anything?" John's eyes darkened as he drew back to look at him, desire and delight and promise plain in his expression. He ran his thumb against Daniel's bottom lip, giving a soft hum in appreciation as Daniel caught it between his lips to suck on it. "There's something I'd very much like, if you're sure...."

Daniel let his lips pull from John's thumb. "I trust you."

His lover's eyebrows knit slightly. "Even though you hardly know me?"

"I know enough." Daniel smiled, moving his hand to cup John's cheek, running fingers into his hair. "I've spend my life learning to read people. I don't know you yet, but I know that you're a good person. I know that I very badly want to know you. I know I can trust you."

John let out a soft, somewhat shaky exhale, lifting a hand to run the backs of his knuckles along Daniel's jaw. Then he tilted Daniel's head up for another kiss, warm and intent. "Do you have any idea how completely precious you are?" he whispered, kissing him again, slipping an arm around his waist to draw him further into the apartment. 

It proved a slightly cluttered studio, but the bed was neatly made, and Daniel was happy to let himself himself be pushed back into it. He pulled John down against him, letting remove his clothing piece by piece between increasingly heated kisses until they lay naked together, the weight of his body delectable and perfect, groaning as Daniel arched up against him.

"Feels so good," he breathed, catching Daniel's bottom lip between his, sucking hungrily. Then he drew back. "Anything I want?"

Daniel swallowed, and nodded. "Though I rather hope that it might include fucking me."

John's hips stuttered against his slightly, groaning low in his throat. "Will you let me blindfold you?"

The idea, which had never particularly appealed to him before, now seemed perfect. "Oh yes. Use my tie if you like. Oh god...."

"Good..." John leaned down to kiss him again, warm and yearning. He found Daniel's tie on the bed, and in moments Daniel found the silken material pressed over his eyes, tied securely behind his head. John's lips trailed soft kisses along the bottom, worshipping his cheeks, his lips, then starting down his neck, teeth grazing his skin.

It would have been easy just to close his eyes and focus on the sensation. But being blindfolded somehow gave an extra level of intensity to it - a feeling of giving up, of giving in to John's kisses and control. And John seemed intent on spoiling him completely, hands stroking over his chest and up his arms, teasing and caressing his skin before finally twining their fingers together, pressing his hands into the pillows. He rolled his hips slowly against Daniel's, claiming his mouth again, voice low and throaty. "If you only knew the number of times I wanted to just lean in and kiss these perfect, tempting lips, how often I've thought about this....."

Daniel drew a soft gasp at his words. "Was it you?" he asked before he could stop himself. "Taking care of me those times? John...."

John's only response was a kiss - longer, stealing Daniel's breath, fingers tightening on his in a way that felt deliciously possessive. Then he released them, dropping down to nuzzle his chest, breathing against his nipples before teasing them with his lips and tongue, little nips of his teeth.

By the time his kisses started down towards his bellybutton Daniel felt nearly mad with want, achingly hard, squirming under him. "John, please...."

"I wanted this too," John murmured, words teasing puffs of sensation against the shaft of his cock. He nuzzled the length of him with a groan, licking up the underside. "Wanted to go down on my knees for you, open those expensive suit slacks and take you in my mouth, pleasure you until you came down my throat... oh god, you have a gorgeous cock....!"

Daniel reached to tangle his fingers in his hair, half to anchor himself, gasping in pleasure. "In the salon? Where none of the other guests would know what you were doing to me....."

John gave a muffled groan of agreement around his cock, fingers cupping his balls, rolling them against his palm. "God yes," he gasped as he pulled back. "But all the other guides would see how desperate I am for your cock - god - " He sucked him down again hungrily, free hand clenching at his hip.

The idea was perversely, intensely sexy, not in the least because of John's enthusiasm, groaning around him as he swallowed him to the hilt as if he was gaining as much pleasure from the act as he was inflicting. It was too good, and Daniel found himself shuddering with the effort of holding off, pleasure building hard and fast. "John, I can't - please - "

"Please come down my throat. I promise I'll fuck you after, please - " John gasped, and Daniel tightened his fingers in his hair in response, pushing him back towards his cock. John's throaty cry in response was incredibly gratifying, half gagging as he swallowed around him again, fingers moving back to press against his ass. In moments Daniel found himself pulled helplessly over the edge, breath catching in his throat as pleasure crested. John's groan of pleasure thrummed through his cock as his throat tightened around him, milking his pleasure, leaving him warm and boneless in a sea of satisfaction and well being.

"So good," John breathed as his lips left his cock, nuzzling him, pressing soft kisses to his skin. He crawled back over him, and Daniel turned his face up blindly for a kiss, moaning at the taste of sex on John's lips.

"So good," he echoed, sliding a hand down his chest to curl his fingers around his cock, feeling John's breath hitch in response. The head of his cock was slick with precum, and Daniel slicked his fingers through it with an appreciative moan, smoothing it down his shaft. "That's what does it for you, doesn't it, John? Taking care of someone, being completely in control of their pleasure....."

John gave a breathless, surprised laugh against his mouth, arching into his touch. "I guess it does," he replied, rocking into his fingers again with a groan. "God, Daniel, I'm so fucking close right now....."

"Good," Daniel breathed, tightening his arm around John's shoulders, pulling him into another kiss as he began to stroke him faster. "I want to feel you, too.... want to feel how much you enjoyed having my cock down your throat, how hard it made you...."

"So hard." John gave a helpless sob against his lips, fingers tightening on his hip. "Oh god, please...."

Daniel stole his whimper with a kiss. "Come on, my beautiful love... let me feel you come all over me... you can fuck me later, fuck me long and hard and deep...."

"Fuck - !" John's hips jerked up into his touch, a gasping cry on his lips as he spilled in his fingers, his come slick and warm in Daniel's fingers and on his stomach. He gave a low, appreciative groan, stroking him through it, taking cue from the arch of John's hips, continuing to stroke and caress until John pulled from his touch with a breathless, appreciative laugh.

He cuddled close to Daniel's side, nuzzling his jaw as he caught his breath. "Oh god, Daniel.... So amazing, can't even begin to tell you how sexy you are, fuck....." He moved his hand from Daniel's hip to stroke over his stomach as he spoke, fingers slick through his own cum in a way that felt delightfully dirty and possessive.

Daniel nuzzled his face towards him blindly, wishing he could see the pleasure that was obvious in John's voice. "May I take off the blindfold?" he whispered, and John gave a soft hum, claiming a lingering kiss.

"In a moment. Will you give me a few more moments? Let me clean you up."

That proved almost more decadent than sex had been, laying back with a warm, wet cloth spread over his pelvis as John thoroughly cleaned his fingers with another, then his stomach. He paused, apparently getting rid of it, then using the other to wipe slowly over his chest, stomach and thighs, gentle and warm.

Daniel moved a hand to one of his thighs, stroking, sighing appreciatively. "You're going to make me incredibly spoiled, you know."

"Mmm. You've figured out my nefarious plan." John moved to curl against his side, claiming a slow kiss. "I really want to spoil you right now," he murmured, fingers stroking up his side, soft and warm, sending shivers of pleasure through him. "I want to spoil you until all you can think of is pleasure. I want to leave the blindfold on so that all you know is my touch. Please...."

The adoration and intensity in his voice told Daniel everything he needed to know, he realized. He reached up blindly to cup his cheek, returning his kisses. "Please. Please take care of me, John."

"Oh, sweetheart...."

Being taken care of turned into losing himself in John's kisses and touch, then urged onto his stomach, to John straddling his hips, dripping something warm and sweet smelling over his back and starting to rub it into his skin. His hands glided slow and strong over his skin, satiny-slick, fingers working into sore muscles. Daniel gave a soft grunt of pleasure as John's thumb rubbed into a particularly sore spot, and John moaned in reply. "That's it, sweetheart... just relax, just give yourself over to me...."

Daniel sighed again, smiling. "I'm not sure I can completely relax when you're straddling my ass like that...."

John gave another appreciative moan, hips shifting against him, pressing his half-hard cock between his ass cheeks. "I think you can," he murmured. His hands moved lower, cupping the small of his back working his thumbs in slow circles as he rocked against his ass again. "I think you want to, don't you? Just give in and let me do whatever I want to you...."

Daniel bit his lip on a moan, hips shifting underneath him despite himself as his cock twitched harder. "That's your plan, then? To tease and spoil me until I'm completely helpless underneath you and begging?"

He heard John draw a sharp breath, hips pressing harder to him. His hands left the small of Daniel's back briefly, and he felt more of the slick liquid drip onto his ass. He shifted back a little to straddle his thighs, hands cupping his ass cheeks with a groan. "I also want to put my hands all over this magnificent ass of yours," he murmured, thumbs pressing into the softness of his skin, fingers kneading. He moved so the hardness of his cock pressed against the crease of his ass, thrusting against him slowly. "God, Daniel...."

Daniel wanted to be patient, wanted to let John take his time. But it was hard, with John rocking against his ass, both a promise and a maddening tease. By the time John started teasing his ass with slick fingers Daniel was desperate and needy, not even trying to hold back the words that spilled from his lips. "Oh god yes - please fuck me, John I can't - you're driving me crazy, please don't make me wait anymore, please fuck me...!"

"Jesus Christ, Daniel...." His hands moved to push his ass cheeks together, thrusting slowly between them and over his hole with a throaty groan. Then he moved off of him, and Daniel gave a soft sob off loss before he could stop himself.

"Shh, it's ok, just let me grab a condom..." John urged him onto his side, and Daniel thought that he'd never been so glad to hear the crinkle of plastic. Moments later John was curling up against his back and rocking into him with insistent thrusts, hard and thick and perfect. The pleasure was somehow intense and overwhelming, and Daniel found himself reaching back to grab his hip and pull him closer, sobbing out his pleasure as the roll of John's hips brought their bodies together just right.

"Oh god, Daniel...." John's breath gasped hot against the crook of his neck between wet kisses, shifting to push an arm under him on the bed, holding him tight. He licked up the tendon of his neck, teeth grazing his skin as he ground against his ass, his cock shifting inside him, sheathed to the hilt. "Feel so good, sweetheart... so tight and hot around my cock, fuck...."

Daniel wanted to find words to respond but found that all he could do was whimper, grinding back against him, fingers digging into John's hip. "More," he gasped, whimpering as John's teeth worried at his skin.

"All mine," his lover breathed, free hand roaming over his body, smoothing over his stomach restlessly, then stroking up his chest and throat. Daniel caught his fingers between his lips, moaning and sucking hungrily, feeling John's hips stutter up into him in response.

"Jesus christ, you're exquisite," John panted, moving harder. "So perfect, Daniel. I'm sorry I doubted, oh god, I want to fuck you forever....."

The thought of it was perfect. Daniel moaned in agreement, whimpering as John's fingers tugged from his mouth, curling around his cock instead. "God, John - "

"Wanna feel you come on my cock," John gasped, moving harder, desperate bucks of his hips pushing Daniel into his fingers. "Wanna fuck you and worship you and make you come over and over all night, oh god - "

Not coming was not an option at this point, body trembling with pleasure, each push of John's cock grinding up against his sweet spot, pushing a cry from his lips. "Come with me," he gasped. "Claim me, John. Please...."

"Jesus christ - !" John bit down hard at the crook of his neck and suddenly Daniel was shaking apart, pleasure and sensation overwhelming him, lost and helpless and happier than he'd been in a very, very long time.

As he drifted in the lazy tranquility of post orgasm, it took some time for his thoughts to return with enough clarity to focus on the movement of John's fingers on his chest, tracing slow, erratic patterns. Daniel gave a soft, pleased chuckle, stroking his hip. "What are you doing...?"

For a moment John's fingers stilled. Then he reached to pull Daniel's hand from his hip, bringing it up to press a soft kiss to the backs of his fingers, breath a soft, silent exhale against his skin. He cuddled closer to his back, moving to cradle Daniel's hand in both of his, thumbs rubbing against his palm. Then he pressed a finger to his skin, drawing it down in a single line, and Daniel focused enough to try and identify it.

I.

John's finger pressed to the center of his palm, tracing up and out in a curve, then down to the bottom. Then he mirrored it on the other side. 

A heart, Daniel thought, feeling his throat grow tight. As John traced the third mark on his palm - a curve starting at the bottom of his index fingers, scooping down and up to the base of his thumb in a U - he knew what it was even before he'd finished.

Immediately he felt as vulnerable as he had the first time. Tears burned at his eyes as he turned in John's arms, throat so tight he could barely manage to whisper. "It _was_ you, wasn't it?"

"Every time," John murmured, tugging the blindfold off to press soft kisses to his cheeks, his eyelids. "And every time after that I imagined you, imagined the way your eyes would shine in the darkness as you looked at me, as I traced my promise into your skin...."

Daniel pressed a trembling kiss to his lips, the happiness he'd felt swelling almost impossibly bright. "I love you too," he whispered, feeling John's arms tighten around him even more. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

John gave a happy hum against his mouth. "Oh sweetheart," he breathed, "I'm just getting started."

~~~ Finish ~~~


End file.
